


Blind Trust

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Surprising someone requires the trust of said person.





	Blind Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is actually the first fic I have ever written despite reading so many others. I just wanted to thank you in advance for reading this and wanted you to definitely give me some feedback if you can. Thanks!

“Why did I ever agree to this?”  
“Oh, be quiet you big baby.”  
“You could be taking me to my death for all I know”  
“And why would I do that?”  
“How am I supposed to know? You’re probably going to tell me when you gloat before you kill me.”  
“Just trust me Binnie.”  
“I’m already trusting you. I’m blindfolded and you’re leading me up some mountain in the middle of the night.”  
“It’s not the middle of the night. I get up this early sometimes.”  
“Well not everyone is crazy like you Dongmin.”  
Bin stumbled suddenly, his foot slipping on the gavel.  
“See! I could have died!”  
“You would have tripped not died.”  
“Why do I have to be blindfolded though?”  
“Stop complaining we’re almost there. Hold my hand if you want to so you don’t fall.”  
Moonbin ridiculously waved his arms around in an attempt to find Dongmin’s hand, almost whacking Dongmin in the process. Chuckling, Dongmin decided to put Bin out of his misery and grabbed his hand.  
“Just a few more minutes Binnie and we’ll be there.”  
“Fine.”  
Bin remained silent for the rest of the walk much to Dongmin’s surprise. As they finally reached their destination, Dongmin realized they arrived a bit too early.  
“Hey, Bin?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You know how I said you could take your blindfold off as soon as we reached your surprise?”  
“Are we there?” Excitement finally colored his voice “Can I take it off now?”  
“Well yes and no.”  
Bin groaned. “What do you mean?”  
“Yes, we are here but no, you can’t take it off yet.”  
“Why not.”  
“We got here too early.”  
“Too early? How early?”  
“Just a couple minutes.”  
“Fine, I’ll keep the stupid blindfold on until it’s time.”  
“Thank you, Binnie.”  
They sat in a comfortable silence as the minutes ticked by.  
“Ok Binnie, you can take the blindfold off now.”  
When he opened his eyes, Moonbin gasped. In front of him was the most beautiful scenery he had ever seen. The sun was steadily rising over a sparkling blue lake surrounded by the most beautiful flowers. And to top it off, the most beautiful boy in the world was sitting right next to him.  
“Do you like it?”  
“It’s incredible. How did you find this place?”  
“I had to film something here once. Once I saw it I knew I had to bring you here too.”  
“What did I ever do to deserve you?”  
Dongmin laughed at that. His smile brighter than the sun and almost blinding Bin. Dongmin reached over and grabbed Bin’s hand again, interlacing their fingers as he rested his head against Moonbin’s shoulder. They both relaxed against each other and admired the view.  
“Dongmin?”  
“Yes?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too Bin.”  
And with windswept hair and soft eyes, Moonbin leaned down placed a gentle kiss on Dongmin’s head before wrapping his arms around him.   
~

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here...  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!  
> Any comments and/or criticism would be very much appreciated so I can improve my writing and maybe post something again?   
> Once again, thank you for reading my fic!


End file.
